halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Recon/Prologue
Location: SOL SYSTEM, planet EARTH, KENYA, NEW MOMBASA, 1312 HOURS, OCTOBER 20, 2552 (Military Calendar)/UNSC Frigate Skywalker "Back on Earth, haven't been here since Harvest ended, damn that was some time ago. Me and the family would come up to Mombasa and visit cousin Taylor or Grandma Bridget, she'd give me and Kayla a lot of candy," Aaron sighed, "Hope Kayla's still alive down there, last I heard was she arrived at cousin Taylor's, hope they're both safe." Aaron thought, to himself. While battle waged in the East African city of New Mombasa beneath the clouds, Captain Aaron Bryant sat on the edge of a large holo-tank cleaning his sidearm—a M6C/SOCOM Magnum—inside and out. With a final sweep of the muzzle brake with a dirty rag, Bryant placed the muzzle back on his magnum, slammed a loaded clip in to the bottom of weapon and cocked it; he aimed his magnum forward lined up with his eye, but he lowered it when his squad mates came through the bay door in front of him. Grant raised his hands in mock surrender. "Whoa! Don't shoot." Bryant smiled. "Put your hands down, Corporal." Grant chuckled as he headed over to the weapons' rack; Aaron watched as his subordinate made an error in his choice of weaponry: the M90 CAWS Shotgun. Bryant slid his magnum into its holster and stood from edge of the holo-tank, but before he could do anything a familiar voice rung in his ears; the Shock Trooper's jaw dropped as he turned to see someone he never thought he would lay his eyes on again after the glassing of Reach two months ago: Lena Gallo. "Trust me, gentlemen, where we're going you might want something with a little less kick and little more distance." She said brushing over Aaron's armored pectoral breastplate with her open palm. Gallo removed a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle from the weapons' rack and held it up to Grant. He scoffed but placed the shotgun back on the rack and grabbed a Spartan Laser and walked past her, straight to Bryant. Grant glared back for a second then at Bryant. "Seriously?" He shook his head, slung his Laser over his shoulder and headed to his HEV pod. Peña grabbed a SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle and gave Gallo a sympathetic look. "Relax, Sarge, he don't mean nothin', he's just an idiot." Peña glanced at Bryant who was still stunned and headed to his pod. After several seconds Bryant finally managed to get something out, something Lena wasn't surprised to hear. "What the hell?" He said. "What?" She responded. "Me and Santiago thought you were dead, we saw that Elite shoot you; you went down." "We don't have time for this." Lena turned to walk away but Bryant grabbed her arm and gave her a fierce look. "Make time." His voice was stern and commanding. A sudden explosion knocked Bryant back causing him and Gallo to hit their heads on the holo-tank behind them. Bryant rubbed his shaved head. "Ah, son of a bitch!" "You think we got time now?" "Fine, get to your pod. But I want answers when this is over." Bryant stood up; he helped Gallo up, grabbed his helmet from edge of holo-tank, quickly placed it on and ran to his pod at the far end of the bay, locked a Battle Rifle into its holder and climbed inside. Positioning himself upright in his seat as his pods' hatch sealed, it turned and lowered into launch position, Bryant turned on one his pod's viewscreens and a split-screen of five appeared. "Time to grow a pair, Helljumpers!" Private First Class Christina Belle cleared her throat. "Or something like that, ladies." The launch bay's thirty-second countdown accelerated and the pods launched simultaneously, Bryant's pod dropped last, it wasn't forty meters away before the ''Skywalker exploded.'' Grant's depolarized face gave off a surprised expression and his mouth exclaimed. "Holy sh..." Bryant cut him off by turning off his viewscreen; he then tapped on his helmet with his index finger. "Yo, Ororo, you awake?" She let out a drawn-out yawn and spoke in seducing manner. "Yes, sir, what can I do for you, mister shock trooper?" "Can you do me a favor and reassess the mission for me... in the simplest way possible." "What's the magic word, captain?" "Please." "Good boy... okay, search and destroy mission, seek out any Forerunner technology and kill any Covenant that get in your way." "Just checking." As more clouds and debris cleared past Bryant's pod he could see the Prophet of Regret's carrier beginning to glow. "Uh, sir." "Yeah?" He said seemingly unaware of what was about to happen. "You may wanna hold onto something." Bryant jerked his head down to look at the carrier and then tightened his grip on the handholds and sighed as the carrier released the slipspace rupture, disappearing inside, resulting in a large explosion. "Their gonna jump, inside the the city." Bryant switched his viewscreen back on. "Hang on, Delta... I don't wanna lose anyone up here." 0012 HOURS, FEBRUARY 1, 2558 (Military Calendar)/UNSC Infinity, location: Slipspace "Hey, Mr. Author, you mind turning off the light?" Colonel Aaron Bryant sat at a desk in his quarters aboard the UNSC Infinity, an enormous exploration vessel commissioned by the United Nations Space Command. He laid down his pen and looked at his wife with an annoyed expression on his face. “Kat, hold on, I’m almost done.” Aaron picked up his pen again, but didn’t write anything down and tossed it in frustration. “Damn, I forgot where I was going with this, thanks a lot, dear.” Kat tossed the cover away and stood, she walked up behind her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders and slowly massaged his shoulder blades. "Relax, you'll remember, you always do." She reassured him. Aaron leaned back, his groomed mustache and goatee sliding past Kat's perked lips as his met hers; the pair's lips locked and the began kissing. Bryant stood from his seat and grabbed her waist, pulling her close he lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around his torso and caressed his strong jaw-line. Bryant slowly walked over to his bunk, careful not to drop her, he grabbed her buttocks as she relinquished her grip on his waist and let her fall to the bed, laughing. "Time for a little S-and-R." She said biting her lip. Bryant removed his black T-shirt and tossed it onto his desk and jumped on the bed, smiling. (THE FOLLOWING SEQUENCE IS CENSORED DUE TO APPARENT SITE RULES.) Aaron laid in the bed beside his sleeping wife, she was laid up on him with her left arm wrapped around him and her head on his left pectoral muscle, long dark brown hair covering her face; he caressed her soft cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman." Aaron brushed the hair from her face and lightly hugged her before rolling her to the other side of bed and getting up. He picked up his T-shirt and pulled it on, pulled on his service pants, boots and headed out the door. He walked down the hall passing, Marine, Naval personnel and Spartans-Fours, some acknowledged him while others did not as some knew as the hero of Ganymede and a few others knew him as the "Butcher of Namil". Category:Stories Category:Jacen Fett Category:Halo: Recon